


Quick but Satisfying

by Chocoholic777



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breastplay, Dry-Humping, Ear play, F/M, Frottage, Nibbling, Public Sex, Steamy Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic777/pseuds/Chocoholic777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed gratification.  Urgently.  It just so happens a fetching fisherman was more than willing to sate her appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick but Satisfying

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Valindor and anything else to the Elder Scrolls games.   
> No profit was made off of this piece.  
> Joselin and story, however, belong to me.

Joselin first saw and took more notice of him when passing through the market, one of the very few Riften residents that politely smiled in greeting to the visitor. 

The second time she saw the Bosmer was in the Bunkhouse, after showing up that haughty cow of Haelga, where he greeted her introducing himself as Valindor. The two fell into a small conversation of Riften's beautiful scenery, the corruption of the town then he calling her "beautiful" after saying his farewell to the busy Breton. 

As for the third time she found him working on the docks, sewing some new fishing nets, asking him straight-out to give her some sexual gratification. Now here they are, Joselin leaning up against a fishing barrel with Valindor dragging his carnivorous teeth over the Breton's collarbone, massaging her bared bountiful breasts. 

She was made to stay in Riften due her ribs being fractured by a single swing of a damned troll, having to stay put until the bones are properly mended. It was at the most inconvenient time where her usual Elven lover, in the form of one of her brothers-in-crime, was assigned to a week's journey across the country for a damned heist job in Markarth. Also at a time where that idiot Dreth was caught Pickpocketing, tossed into jail for an unknown amount of time. 

The spell-swordswoman also cannot masturbate, let alone have sex, which has led her frustrated self to seek out the   
fisherman to sate the Breton's persistent carnal desires. Praise to Dibella, he was more than happy to oblige.

Joselin groans as his hot breath ghosts over her erect nipples. Valindor's nimble thumbs circle round the light tan-pink nubs, trailing his hot tongue down the snow-pale slope of her breast, hungrily engulfing her right as he works the other soft globe in his calloused hand. The Bosmer grins as his keen hearing catches the breathy moans the pretty woman above fails to hide. 

He hopes that Bolli won't come out of the Fishery, looking for him. Especially in this state with the Bosmer fully aroused by the woman he literally has his hands (and mouth) full of. The fisherman knew he will have to speed this up, despite internally revelling about finally having his chance with the travelling young Breton woman, rumoured to be the Dragonborn by the Nords.

His other hand skims down the quivering belly, milky as the rest of her, cupping Joselin through her green trousers as he begins to caress her womanhood. 

The Breton claps a hand over her mouth, cutting off that spine-tingling cry of hers, her cheeks flushing a deeper rogue than before. She runs her long fingers through the dropping mohawk, tugging on the fisherman's hair to pull him up to her level. With reluctance Valindor releases her breast with a vulgar, wet "pop", standing somewhat straight while staring deep into her doe eyes of malachite & silver. 

His slanted, bright copper eyes were hooded as lust and determination swirled within them. The Bosmer's mouth has bruised to a ripe plum colour, running his tongue over his bottom lip to moisten and to tempt the panting Breton. Joselin willingly takes the bait, crashing her softer, fuller lips against his, slipping her tongue into his gasping mouth to spar with his own slick strip of muscle. They both shut their eyes, relishing in tasting each other; while he could taste the horker stew she had from the Bee & Barb, she could taste the smoked salmon and ale from his succulent lips. As she devours his mouth Valindor aligns his throbbing lower half to her core, gingerly grinding upward to test the waters. The friction caused the two passionate lovers to moan loudly in pleasure. 

With no time to waste, Joselin bucks her hips downwards, taking over the divine, dry humping she has allocated herself to. Wrapping her arms around Valindor's slim, strong shoulders the wanton Breton grinds not just her throbbing cunt but her sensitive breasts as well against the clothed, warm torso before her.

The two fall in sync with the rhythm they've settled on, Joselin hissing from immerse pleasure as the elf drags his fingers down her back, scoring red streaks across the plain canvas of the woman's flesh. To pay back in kind she mouths the point of one of his ruddy ears, suckling on the fine tip akin to his delicious tonguing of her nipples, simultaneously rubbing the other of the now purring Bosmer's ear. 

Valindor was melting beneath that Breton's cunning fingers and tongue. His knees were buckling, pressing his throbbing cock relentlessly against her hot core. The Bosmer was careful in not putting too much weight on her, already informed of Joselin's cracked ribs. He was nearing his orgasm, feeling that familiar heat bubbling at the base of his abdomen. 

Joselin tosses her head back, snapping her jaw shut as the building ball of heat exploded, racing through her loins as she crooned Valindor's name, prompting him to rut faster. Swiftly releasing then rubbing his freed cock against her thigh, the fisherman grunts as he shoots his seed onto the stacked fish barrels adjacent to the high Breton. 

The two pant in time, relaxing in their embrace as their shared tranquility gradually dispatches, allowing them to sober up from their needed high. The Bosmer drowsily looks up and listens out to ensure no one has overheard his quick but satisfying session with the regular visitor of Riften. 

Once they were partially sober the fisherman readjusts his clothing, fastening the strings to his trousers, he looks over to Joselin currently tugging her cotton blouse down while muttering about bathing in the lake later. The Bosmer grins once her eyes switched onto him, a satisfied smile of her own tugs at her full lips, swaggering over to the elf asking him when he's next available. He says later in the evening, after he finishes work. 

At that, the devious minx plants a sweet but lingering kiss on his cheek, saying she'll meet him at the Bee & Barb before she struts off from the dock, swaying her hips a bit more to give Valindor a wonderful view of her swinging, divine rump. 

The fisherman stares after her a few moments longer before he languidly walks back to his working station, humming an old tune from his homeland as the elf looks forward to finishing work for once in a long time.


End file.
